


A Scrapbook of Memories to Detail the Journey

by Reidluver



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/pseuds/Reidluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I found it is the small, everyday deeds of ordinary folk that keep the darkness at bay. Small acts of kindness and love." These sorts of moments will never make it into songs, but they nevertheless remain dear to the hearts of those who experienced them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thorin with baby!Fili and Kili - Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a Daily Drabble challenge on my tumblr, and this is where I'll dump all my Hobbit related ones. 
> 
> The request was for a fluffy moment of Thorin taking care of his baby nephews.

“Look out, he’s coming!” 

_“It’s the scawee monsto’!”_

Thorin let out a roar and charged after the boys, earning identical shrieks of high-pitched laughter. He wasn’t exactly sure how he had gotten himself into this position—the little devils were simply far too persuasive. 

They were also faster than he expected, and when he turned the corner Thorin was tackled to the ground. To his surprise there was a wooden blade at his throat held by Fili while Kili sat on his left arm. 

“Gotcha,” Fill said with a smirk. 

“You dead, you dead!” 

Thorin had never been so proud.


	2. Fili and Kili - My King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request, but my Fili was sad there wasn't enough love for him, so I decided to fix that.

“Fili, what’s wrong?”

Fili glanced over and grimaced. Kili had  _that_  look, and Fili knew from experience no amount of deflection would sway his brother.

He sighed and hesitated for a moment before answering softly, “I wish I looked more like Uncle.”

Kili eyes shone with understanding. With his darker features, Kili had often been mistaken for Durin’s next in line and Fili glossed over. It was an innocent mistake, but it stung all the same.

To Fili’s surprise, Kili gently pressed his forehead against Fili’s and whispered, “I always have, and will forever see you as my King, brother.”


	3. Nori - Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, not a request but I wanted to try my hands at getting into the mindset of the 'Ri brothers and figured I'd start with Nori.

While he certainly had his regrets, Nori wasn’t the sort to wish he could go to the past and fix them. Mistakes happened and that was that. Ori, however, was the exception. 

It was his fault that Dori coddled the lad for fear he would end up like Nori, putting himself in constant danger. Nori wouldn’t apologize for his past exploits because it kept his brothers fed, but he felt guilty that Ori suffered because of it. And he didn’t blame Dori—his elder brother was just doing his part to keep their family together. 

Nori just couldn’t forgive himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm accepting requests at my [tumblr](http://bromancenthusiast.tumblr.com/post/42508554560/daily-drabble-recap)


	4. Bofur--Pain

The night Bofur’s wife and unborn child passed away, Bofur smashed everything within reach, howling with a fury that even Bifur hesitated at. 

Afterward, Bombur came over every day to make sure Bofur ate something, and tried to remind him of memories worth living for. 

Bifur helped the most though, knowing his cousin’s pain all too well. He would sit for hours with Bofur’s head in his lap, singing songs in Khuzdul to help him sleep. 

It’s difficult to accomplish things as battered as Bifur is, but knowing he kept Bofur’s smile from disappearing is one of Bifur’s proudest achievements.


End file.
